184: The Lilo Adventures of Pokemon 4ever
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang are heading off to Alto Mare to learn about the historical sights and to protect the ocean. Plus they encounter a time traveling guardian.
1. The Voice of The Forest

Miss. Celebi was giving the kids a lesson on time travel. She explained all the types of time travel from Dr. Who's Tardis to the Time Machine created by the evil Dr. Flux where minions accidentally caused his death, "You kids must always pay attention to where you're going." Miss. Celebi reminded.

Ethan was pumped up for it, "Anyway," Miss. Celebi continued, "The trip to the historic sights of Alto Mare is held after school and for 2 weeks we'll be learning about life in that city."

After school, the heroes met up with The Mane 6, Lilo and Stitch. "I can't believe we're going to Alto Mare," Lilo said.

"An educational field trip." Stitch said.

"I haven't seen Prof. Atkins since Alto Mare High had their prom," Will said.

"We're coming with you." Twilight said, "Joy told us that t.

"And the annual Alto Mare Collection fashion show will be around the same time when we get there." Rarity dazzled.

"Plus we get to see those awesome basketball players of, "The Alto Mare Marshtomps" Rainbow Dash said.

"Not to mention the Numel farm we went to is having some new Milktanks," Applejack said.

"And Prof. Atkins is going to show us a group of psyduck he's been taking care of," Fluttershy said, "Oh my."

"And Mayor Boulderton is having his annual Children's Hospital fundraiser," Pinkie Pie said, "And the best part is, IT'S CIRCUS THEMED!"

"We just hope Dimentio and his gang don't ruin our fun." Zach said, "Especially the children's hospital fundraiser."

Later they were on the bus riding to Alto Mare. Vice Principal Kirk looked at a list to see who's going.

Alto Mare Trip Participants

Chaperones

Vice Principal James Tiberius Kirk

Mr. Spock

Miss. Celebi

Students

Coconut Ace

Hera Appleby

Juno Atley-Wolford

Waldo Brooks

Magenta Chiu

Shane Clarke

Luna D'Langoria

Joao Delgado

Victoria Hanson

Rhea Hemmings

Athena Mystos

Warren Peace

Chocolate Shadow

William Stronghold

Twinkle Sunlight

Zach Watkins

Ethan Watkins

Layla Williams

The kids

Talik Booker

Sasha Drew

Sying Jing

Liang Jing

Luka Ramirez

Jane Stone

Sanjay Seth

Chrisianna Veron

Johanna McCoy

Later they arrived at The Tipton in Alto Mare. "Now we must go over a few rules." Mr. Spock explained, "1. You must be back by the hotel at 8pm, 2. Try not to expose the school's secret, if anyone asks, tell them we go to Sebastian Karlman High, and 3. Don't team up with the bad guys during the trip."

As they settled in, 3 familiar faces arrived. They were Ash, Dawn, and Brock. They were spending a few weeks in Alto Mare to attend Prof. Atkins after school program for Alto Mare Middle School. VP Kirk thought that it would be a good idea for the kids to go on a journey with Prof. Atkins science program.

The next day they took a tour of the museum, then they. Later The Celestian Alliance and The Detentions met up with Prof. Atkins after school program called, "The Chimankpom Pokemon Program" Meadow is helping him out along with her friend, "Diana". Brock started to fall in love with her, only for his Crogonuk to stop him.

As they were regretting Brock's behavior towards pretty girls, Layla saw a blue/purple Pokemon, "I think I saw Suicune," Layla said.

"That's the Guardian of and she can purify tainted waters." Joy said on their wrist watches.

"Listen for the voice of the forests, and if you hear it stop and be still or you'll won't get away." Prof. Atkins said.

"I think Prof. Atkins is nuts," Goth-kid whispered.

"Yeah," Lilo replied, "He really loves monkey Pokemon."

"An old Alto Mare legend." Meadow explained.

Sasha wandered off. Stitch saw her wandering off and warned Lilo. The kids found her by a bush, only to find a boy knocked unconscious. He had blonde hair, a yellow shirt, a tan hoodie, gray shorts, and yellow sneakers.


	2. The boy with amnesia

Later in Chilrie's old bedroom, the boy woke up. He saw the Pokemon Pets on the bed and Harmony gave him some hot cocoa. The boy introduced himself, "Jimmy". As the gang was introducing themselves, Vice Principal Kirk decided to spend some time alone when he saw the boy. "I'm telling you," Joy said, "He's from another timeline."

"How do you know?" Pinkie asked.

"By the looks of his clothes," Joy answered, "And my sensors says that he's not from our timeline. The Voice of The Forest must've brought him here."

Celebi came in to see if they're alright. Ethan asked Joy about The Voice of The Forest time traveling, "The voice of the forest can catch someone and take them through a journey in time." Joy explained.

"Miss. Celebi is The Voice of the Forests." Applejack suggested, "Since she's the guardian of time."

"Of course," Celebi answered, "You were in danger Jimmy and I had to save you."

"I can't remember where I was running from," Jimmy said as he rubbed head.

"That's because you have amnesia," Celebi suggested.

Zach tried to slap him, but Will stopped him and suggested it would be better if we take time for Jimmy to remember. They asked what he remembered. All he remembered is his name, he had a mom and a brother, and his father died after he was born, which is the reason he never celebrates his birthday.

"You might want to have to look at the Pokemon in the sanctuary," Zazu said to the gang.

They followed Zazu to the place where they were growling at Dimentio. "Dimentio!" the heroes shouted.

"Hi there Mortal Freaks!" Dimentio said, "And we have a young Jimmy, now it's time for me to take you and let you join my circus!"

He duplicated himself and tried to kidnap Jimmy. "Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash shouted as Pikachu attacked Dimentio.

"That hurt!" shouted Dimentio, "Come on me! Let's go to 1984."

"I remember now that I take things seriously," Jimmy said.

Then a small green creature came up to see if Jimmy is all right.

"Celebi of 1984," Miss. Celebi said, "It's so good to see you."

"I can't stay here forever," Jimmy said,

"Your right Jimmy," Miss. Celebi replied, "You must go back to 1984 so your family won't worry."

Miss. Celebi created a time portal to 1984 and the kids decided to come with him so he can remember. "Major no memory weirdo," Jane said.

"Jane," Sasha said, "Don't be rude."

One by one they entered the portal.

As they got to 1984, they were wearing 80s clothing. "What are you doing in my mansion?" asked a wealthy mansion owner in an angry tone.

"We don't mean to trespass," Lilo said.

They ran out of the mansion. Once there, they saw butterfree flying around and a lot of 80s people going around. They heard some hot punk rock girls listening to Rock and Roll all Night by Kizz and Jimmy recalled loving heavy metal music and pretty girls, "I like pretty girls too." Brock replied.

As he was about to go near them, Ash and Will stopped him and decided to find a place to talk.


	3. Young vice principal

At the zoo, they were enjoying some milkshakes where they saw a brown-haired boy with yellow clothes on, "Jimmy, I've been looking for you." said the boy, "Mom is meeting up with her old friends in Alto Mare and she doesn't want you to goof off."

"I board okay Junior," Jimmy replied angrily.

"James Tiberius Kirk." Junior said to his brother, "When are you going to learn not to wander off?"

That's when they realized that he's their vice principal as a child, "That's Vice Principal Kirk." Magenta whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Pinkie whispered.

"We don't want to ruin anything?" Magenta whispered back.

"Who to thought?" Warren whispered.

"Principal," Stuart said

"Bello Ohm Ootegg Kirk." Bob said.

Ethan pulled the Minions back with Tweety next to him, "Bob, Stuart what awe you thinking?" Tweety whispered.

"Ka quer da tom, "Hi" Bob answered in a whisper.

"You can't mess up the time-space continuum," Ethan whispered. "Who know what will happen."

"I remember now about what happened before I met you guys." Jimmy said, "I was bored from being on Mom was at a high school reunion at Alto Mare High and I decided to explore the city. When I got into the forests, I saw the small mythical figure and she took me to the wonders of the place, only to catch the maniacal clown, "Dimentio" he knocked me out with an amnesia gun and the lights went out."

"Figure he was behind your amnesia," Ethan suggested.

"Very clever as a fox in a den with rabid rats." replied a voice.

Dimentio appeared.

The Celestian Alliance powered up and took down Dimentio.

Will accidentally fused with Warren and turned into Hercules Quartz. They did a tornado fire and took down Dimentio, causing him to turn into numerous versions of him. They fought the Dimentio clones and the real Dimentio grabbed hold of Celebi of 1987 and placed his hypnosis wristband on her.

She started to attack until the Suiccine came in and fought off. "Take that y'all." Suiccine shouted.

"Suiccine! You came." Sasha shouted.

"But how?" Stitch asked.

Suiccine explained that modern time Celebi brought her here while they weren't looking.

Suiccine used her powers and stopped the real Dimentio and turned Celebi back to normal. Everyone hugged at 80s Celebi and she was relieved. Miss. Celebi decided to take them back to their own time while Jimmy and Junior go find their mom.

After the heroes left, Junior and Jimmy found their mom by the library who was getting books on astronomy. "Mom!" the boys shouted as they hugged her.

"Good to see you boys." their mom replied,

"We met a group of kids from the futures and defeated Dimentio," Jimmy said to his mom.

She didn't want the public to find out about their existence so she pretended she didn't believe them. "Gee Winona," said a woman, "Your youngest son sure knows how to make things up."

"He does." she replied sarcastically.

She took her sons to a private area, "Junior was trying to watch after you, that's a big brother's job." Winona explained, "And next time, please don't wander off."

"I won't," Jimmy replied.


End file.
